


Amnesia

by Orangecatchan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangecatchan/pseuds/Orangecatchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland has a car accident. He loses his memory and wakes up without memory of the last five years. And he is married. To whom? And is it a happy marriage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

"Bloody hell!"

A car-horn was audible several times. The Brit in the driver seat abused the horn with all his power.  
Arthur Kirkland was in a hurry. In less then one hour the plane would leave, with or without him. 

"I should have just chartered a jet" 

Yes, he was rich, but luckily not really famous. At the young age of 20 he started to write a fantasy-novel in his free-time, just as a hobby. He was never the dreamy type, he never planed to publish his little project. It was never supposed to be open to the public, were critics would tear it apart. He never wanted anyone's opinion and for heavens sake he never wanted to travel across the Atlantic-ocean to promote it in the USA.

But one unlucky day in college, one of his brothers found his little baby and read it. At first only to mock him for his poor attempt at writing, but to his siblings surprise, it was good. Really good.

"Stupid Scot!"

Whenever the obligations that came with being a bestselling-author stressed him out, he would blame his brother. Why did his life have to turn into this?

Okay, to be fair, being rich wasn't too painful. He had all the time in the world to write what he wanted, if he ever felt like doing it again. 

The novel had three sequels and his publisher was more than happy to print them all, under the condition that they would leave him alone after some PR events.

Which led him to this desperate attempt to get to the airport in time. 

England. That's everything he wanted right now. To be home. In peace. Without the struggles that came with being rich. 

But the plane wouldn't wait for him and the car that crashed into his also didn't wait for him.

He didn't even feel any pain. All he noticed was a loud crash and then everything turned black.

When he regained his consciousness, he was lying on a bed. It was way too clean to be his filthy bed in the dorm.

Strange. 

The whole room was too big. 

"Where am I?"

"You are at a hospital, Sir"

Arthur's eyes widened in shock. He turned his head to the origin of the voice.

A middle-aged man with a coat and a clipboard was sitting on a chair next to his bed.  
He scribbled something down and looked at him.

"Do you know who you are?"

"Yes, I'm Arthur Kirkland, I'm 20 and a college-student."

The man mumbled something and scribbled for a while. Then he looked back at Arthur and sighed.

"No and yes. You are Arthur Kirkland, but five years older. You had a car-accident last week and we had to put you in a coma. Your life is no longer in danger, but your memory won't come back on it's own. I would suggest you talk to your friends and family for full recovery of your memory.  
We contacted your family overseas, they will come to visit you next week.  
For now your husband will probably be able to help you regain most of your memory."

Arthur stopped breathing for a while. Five years? How could that be? Just yesterday he prepared for his literature exam and now he was supposed to be 24? And married?

"My what? I'm married?"

The Brit started to panic a bit. How was he supposed to feel when someone he had never seen before introduced himself as his husband? And did that mean that his family already knew that he was gay? How was he supposed to react when he saw them next week? Wouldn't it break his spouses heart to hear that he didn't remember him?

Before he had time to ask the doctor any questions, he already left.  
And someone else, another man, but much younger, entered the room.

It was a tall blonde with sun-kissed skin and sky-blue eyes. He wore glasses and his forehead was decorated with a strange cowlick. The man was highly attractive, to Arthur's relieve, despite his poor choice in clothes.

A pair of blue jeans and a red hoodie hugged his athletic build.

The man smiled all over his face and pulled Arthur into a bone-crushing hug.

"Artie, I'm so glad to see you!"

Said blonde winced in pain. "Let me go, I don't even know you! And even if we are really married, I don't want to be crushed by someone I feel like I just met!"  
He pushed the man off of him and looked at him wide-eyed. To be honest, he was a bit scared. There was a stranger, at least to him at the moment, who probably knew more about him than Arthur knew himself. And he was at least one head taller than him and obviously stronger.

What if they had a bad relationship? What if the man was actually cruel and abused him? What if he had even caused his ''accident''?

He inspected himself after he was free and was relieved to not find any bruises. The tall blonde raised his eyebrows for a second, then scowled.

''I didn't hug you too hard, did I? I talked to the doctors and they said that you should be able to go for a walk today. I think we should head over to the cafeteria and then I can tell you all about us.'' 

The man didn't seem to need to breath while talking.  
Arthur sighed in defeat. As much as he hated being married to someone that he didn't remember, maybe there was a good reason why he married such a slob. An attractive slob to be fair.


End file.
